how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Drumroll, Please
Recap At his friends', Claudia and Stuart, wedding, Ted is disappointed and alone after Robin cancels their date because of work. But Ted sees a pretty woman across the room and the next morning he tells Marshall and Lily that he had the most amazing night of his life. He then begins to tell the story of his night. Ted approaches the pretty woman (Victoria), who warns him that she never hooks up with people at weddings because all of the romance of the wedding isn't real. Ted wins her over with some flirting, so she suggests a compromise: they will spend the rest of the wedding together and then never see each other again. They plan to use fake names — Victoria says her name is Buttercup and Ted gives his as — but Barney immediately comes by the table and calls Ted by his name several times. They agree to tell each other only their first names and not to exchange any contact information. Lily and Marshall interrupt the story to tell Ted what a stupid idea that is, but Ted defends his decision, saying that they had a great time and because he will never see Victoria again the memory won't be ruined. Returning to his story of the previous night, Ted steals a bottle of champagne and Victoria steals the bouquet before they disappear into a ballroom in the hotel. After Victoria dances to Ted's accompaniment, the two sit on the piano bench together and almost kiss. Victoria says that they shouldn't kiss that night, that a bad kiss would ruin the romance of the evening. Instead she suggests that they almost kiss because the exciting part of the kiss are the moments that lead up to it. Marshall interrupts the story again and he and Lily tell Ted that Victoria sounds amazing and he is an idiot for not getting her phone number. While Ted initially defends the romance of their night together, he quickly realizes that he wants to see Victoria again. He calls Claudia to ask if she knows Victoria's last name, but Claudia tells him that there wasn't a guest named Victoria at the wedding. Remembering that Victoria was sitting at the table with the bridesmaids, Ted calls Barney to ask if he would call the bridesmaid he hooked up with to see if she knows Victoria. After Ted promises to go to Foxy Boxing with Barney, he calls the bridesmaid who doesn't know who Victoria is. Thinking that he won't be able to find Victoria, Ted accepts the situation as fate. Robin comes over to Ted, Lily, and Marshall's apartment and tells Lily that after anchoring the news the previous night she is the new substitute weekend anchor. Lily tells Robin the story of Ted's romantic evening and Robin says that she knows who Victoria is. Lily asks how Robin could know Victoria when she wasn't at the wedding, and Robin tells her that she came late to the reception to surprise Ted. She saw Ted and Victoria almost kissing, and she went into the ladies' room to cry. Victoria hears Robin crying in a bathroom stall and tries to comfort her, giving her the bouquet. Robin says that she isn't sure why she was crying, and Lily tells her that obviously she cried because she has feelings for Ted. Robin finally admits that she does like Ted, but she doesn't think her feelings change anything because she doesn't want to get married and Ted does. Robin says that she should find Ted and tell him who Victoria is so that he can be happy, but Lily suggests that Robin could tell him that she has feelings for him, which will also make him happy. Robin leaves the apartment unsure of what to do. At MacLaren's, Ted, Marshall and Barney are having drinks when Robin arrives. She pulls Ted aside to talk to him when he gets a phone call from Claudia. She apologizes for snapping at him when he called to ask about Victoria. At Marshall's insistence, Ted asks Claudia where she got the cake for her wedding, and she tells him that a local bakery called The Buttercup Bakery. Remembering that Victoria gave Buttercup as her fake name, Ted realizes that she wasn't on the guest list because Victoria made the cake. Ted wants to go find Victoria, but Lily tries to stall him. When Lily asks Robin to back her up, Robin tells Ted to go ahead. Ted takes a cab to The Buttercup Bakery where he finds Victoria frosting cupcakes. When he walks in the door and Victoria sees him, she says, "Thank God" and they kiss. Continuity *Marshall suggests that Victoria may have been a ghost, alluding to his interest in the paranormal, first established in . *Claudia complains about vodka cranberries, which Barney figures out is her drink of choice in , being expensive at the airport. She also gets annoyed at Ted's interest in another woman because he pleaded to be able to bring Robin to her wedding in the same episode. *In The Wedding, Ted sees Victoria for the first time while alone at the table with Barney, while here, Marshall and Lily are also at the table when he sees her. *Robin is seen at Stuart and Claudia's wedding reception in the same dress she bought in The Wedding. Future References (Contains Spoilers) *Lily learns that Robin likes Ted. Barney finds out in , and Ted and Marshall find out in . Also, in , Future Ted mentions that not every secret was told that night while Robin smiles at the doormat Ted bought her to replace the one he threw up on. *Barney lies to a bridesmaid about joining the Peace Corps. In Game Night, it is revealed that at one time Barney did, in fact, plan to join the Peace Corps. *Victoria tells Ted that they shouldn't kiss, because he might use too much tongue and break the spell, and in , at his 20th college reunion, Ted is dismayed to discover that Alexa Leskys thought he used too much tongue when they made out at their freshman orientation. *Marshall's appetite is referenced again in several episodes, including , , , and . Gallery Drumroll, Please.png|Ted and Victoria play the piano. Ted meets Victoria.png|Ted and Victoria Robin after seeing Ted with Victoria.png|Robin crying after seeing Ted with Victoria. Ted sees Victoria.png|Ted finally finds Victoria, and goes to the bakery she owns. NPH-HIMYM-1x13-03.jpg 126833_640.jpg drumroll-please.jpg Episode 13.jpg Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Allusions and Outside References *The fake name that Ted gives Victoria, Lando Calrissian, is a reference to a character in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back played by Billy Dee Williams. ** While referencing her bakery, Victoria's fake name, Buttercup, may be a reference to the film and Novel The Princess Bride. *Marshall theorizes that Victoria might be a ghost, which is why she didn't kiss Ted because he would pass right through her. Marshall then says that he has a great idea for a screenplay, referencing the movie Ghost. Music *Entertainer - Scott Joplin. Played on the piano by Ted. *You Don't Know Me - Michael Bublé. The song playing whilst Victoria and Ted dance when the wedding reception is empty. The song is heard during the original airing of the episode, as well as in the version aired on Netflix, but the song does not appear on the DVD. *Spit on a Stranger - Pavement The song at the end of the episode, when Ted glances through the bakery and sees Victoria, goes in, and they kiss. This song is heard during the original airing of the episode, as well as in the version aired on Netflix, but the song does not appear on the DVD. In subsequent airings, a cover by the band Nickel Creek is used. In Ted with Victoria again use this song by Kathryn Williams version. Other Notes *The book that Lily is reading is when Robin comes over is Pure Ducky Goodness, a collection of comic-strips created by this episode's writer's husband, Dave Kellett. *It was the most watched event of American Citizens from that day until February 17, 2006 when NBC aired The 2006 Winter Olympics in Turin, Italy when Evgeni Plushenko from Russia won the gold medal. *If the show had been cancelled after 13 episodes, Victoria would have wound up being The Mother. Coincidentally, it would not necessarily contradict a premise that would be established in a future episode (Big Days) - The Mother being at a wedding that Ted would also attend. *In the wedding pictures montage, the second picture was series co-creator Craig Thomas and his wife Rebecca; whom Marshall and Lily are based on. *This episode is the first of 2 episodes in which the phrase "busting apple bags" is used. The second is in ''The Magician's Code'' *At one point, Barney gets out of the booth via the back, where the Fourth Wall is supposed be, making this a literal case of breaking the fourth wall. *In the background of the first scene you can see Marshall really enjoying the cake. *Victoria and Ted agree not to learn each other's last names, we actually never learn Victoria's last name. *Carter Bays, Craig Thomas, and Pam Fryman provide audio commentary for this episode, which is available on the season 1 DVD. Guests *Ashley Williams - Victoria *Matt Boren - Stuart *Virginia Williams - Claudia *Napiera Groves - Tanya *Kelly Stables - Masseuse Reception * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 9 stars out of 10. "The most amazing night ever." References External links * * * uk:Drumroll, Please Category: Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Wedding episodes